DESTINADOS
by JosephineAnnJenkins
Summary: Él lo sabía. No podía evitarlo y ahora estaba más seguro que nunca. Todo tenía sentido. Su vida, tenía sentido. Katniss&Peeta.


" **Destinados** **"**

 _Lina._

Sus ojos la observaron desde lo lejos. Entre todas, fue la única que le había llamado la atención entre tantas otras. Ahí estaba. Sus cabellos largos estaban atados en dos graciosas trenzas que caían a cada lado de sus hombros. Estaba vestida con un pequeño vestido que le daba un cierto aire de encanto y dulzura que él, por supuesto, ya había notado. Era diferente a todas las demás, había algo en ella que era distinto y por alguna extraña razón, a partir de ese momento, no pudo sacarle los ojos de encima. Cada movimiento que ella hacía, era el mismo recorrido que seguía su mirada. Cada suspiro, cada palabra, cada acción en ella; era para él un recuerdo precioso y valioso que atesoraba en su memoria.

Siempre era lo mismo. Todos los días en la puerta del jardín, su papá se despedía de él y en ese preciso instante la veía llegar a ella, de la mano de su madre que la llevaba con gracia, prácticamente la misma que tenía la pequeña niña al caminar. No fue hasta unas semanas después que su padre hizo un comentario diferente al saludo de despedida que le daba habitualmente.

\- Si no hubiera sido porque eligió a un minero… Te juro que me hubiera casado con ella Peeta- Dijo su padre mirando a la mujer que llevaba tomada de la mano a la niña como hacía habitualmente. Luego de aquellas palabras, su padre le dio su típico saludo y se retiró dejándolo en el jardín.

Peeta se quedó pensando en ello, aún con su corta edad, él sabía acerca de esos sentimientos que eran especiales y tan diferentes a los otros que se sentían comúnmente.

Ese día todo fue tranquilo y normal hasta que, en la hora de música, la maestra preguntó si alguien se sabía la letra de una canción. La única que levantó en alto la mano y que parecía estar entusiasmada por pasar al frente y cantar era la niña que llamaba su atención.

\- Muy bien Katniss, ven al frente-

Ella se subió y comenzó a cantar la canción. Sería Que su voz era demasiado hermosa y no pudo pensar en nada más, porque para cuando reaccionó, la clase estaba llegando a su fin. No sabía mucho acerca experiencias fuera de lo común, pero estaba seguro que aquello que había pasado hace unos momentos atrás fue uno de esos momentos que no se olvidan y que quedan grabados a fuego en la memoria para siempre.

De pronto, ya no la vio con sus trenzas a los costados y sus vestidos pequeños que la llenaban de gracia. Ahora estaba más grande, ambos estaban más grandes. Las dos trenzas fueron reemplazadas por una sola y sus vestidos ahora eran pantalones y blusas. Ya no era su mamá las que la llevaba a la escuela, ahora era ella la que llevaba a una pequeña niña de la mano. Su hermana menor, Prim (así había oído llamarla). La sonrisa que solía llevar de pequeña, ahora era solamente una mueca resignada que nada demostraba. Katniss no era la misma niña que él conocía del jardín. No solamente había crecido, sino que también algo en ella había cambiado.

Cada momento en el cual podía la observaba de reojo, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, sus reacciones. Hasta podía contar cada cuanto suspiraba y cuantas tomadas de aire hacía por minuto.

La única vez que quiso acercarse a ella y hablarle se vio frustrado porque ella parecía irse apurada de la mano de su hermana.

Katniss Everdeen, ese nombre resonaba constantemente en su mente y no podía evitar soltar una sonrisa cada vez que la imagen de ella venía a su mente, aunque luego todo eso se transformaba en frustración, ya que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hablarle o acercarse a ella. No tenía el valor para hacerlo, no sabía cómo podría hablarle, ni siquiera que decirle. Muchas veces había elaborado una lista de posibles temas de conversación, pero después se iban a la basura una vez que su timidez le ganaba.

Además, no sabía de qué forma podría reaccionar ella. Sabía que no hace mucho su padre había fallecido en un accidente cuando la mina en la que trabaja voló en pedazos. También sabía a ciencia exacta que era por eso que ella había cambiado. Que era por esa razón que su sonrisa había desaparecido. Que por eso su madre ya ni siquiera salía a la calle y que por eso ella ahora era la que llevaba a su hermana a la escuela. ¿Cómo podría tomar Katniss un intento de acercamiento a ella? ¿Cómo una amenaza? ¿Lo tomaría como que sentía pena por ella y por eso le hablaba? ya que, por lo que había visto, no tenía personas con las cuales hablar o juntarse.

Suspiró pesadamente sin encontrarle solución a su problema. Tal vez, no estaba destinado a hablar con ella nunca. Porque... ¿Con que razón habría Katniss de fijarse en él?

Los días, las semanas y meses pasaron. Su trabajo ahora era ayudar en la panadería de sus padres. Era costumbre ya atender a la gente y hornear el pan. Aunque, en lo que se había vuelto demasiado bueno era en la decoración de los pasteles y panecillos del negocio.

No había sabido mucho más de Katniss ni de su familia, hasta ese día que recordaría por siempre.

Estaba lloviendo demasiado, los relámpagos y truenos eran exagerados y no había ni una sola alma en la calle. Fue entonces cuando oyó a su madre gritar unas cuantas cosas, entonces Peeta se acercó rápidamente al frente de la panadería.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó obviamente refiriéndose a los gritos anteriores.

\- Nada, solo que... ¿Recuerdas a esa chica? La hija de Everdeen, estaba ahí afuera revisando los tachos... Que desastre, este Distrito cada vez está más lleno de gente muerta de hambre- Dijo su madre con recelo.

\- Recuerda que a veces todos pasamos por lo mismo- Masculló Peeta sintiendo pena por su madre y la poca solidaridad que ella poseía.

Una vez que finalizó si frase se acercó disimuladamente a la ventana y su corazón no pudo más que detenerse ante la imagen que estaba viendo. Allí estaba ella, Katniss, mojada de pies a cabeza. Lucía demasiado delgada, mucho más que la última vez que la vio. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de punta a punta. Estaba muriéndose, no hacía falta ser médico experto para darse cuenta de ello. Ahora comprendía todo, seguramente lo que ella estaba buscando era comida, tal vez algunas sobras de pan que hubieran quedado y que nadie quisiera y su madre haciendo tanto escándalo por ello. No lo pensó dos veces antes de correr al horno donde se cocinaban los panes. Agarró unos cuantos que estaban sobre la mesa ya cocinados y los tiró dentro del horno. Cuando el olor a quemado empezó a hacerse notar y su madre corrió al lugar, él sacó los panes del horno rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó su madre a los gritos.

\- Nada, pensé que faltaba cocinarlos y los metí al fuego... -

\- ¡Quemaste todos los panes!- Estaba fuera de quicio. Tanto que dirigió una de sus manos a la cabeza de Peeta golpeándolo y su otra mano fue directo a su mejilla- ¡No sirves para nada! ¡Echaste a perder todos los panes! ¡Ahora ve y dáselos a los cerdos! Ya que no podemos venderlos... - Volvió a gritar antes de retirarse a la parte frontal de la tienda.

No esperó dos veces antes de abrir la puerta trasera. Fue en ese instante donde los ojos de Katniss lo miraron por primera vez. Él la observó fijamente ya conociendo todas y cada una de las facciones de su rostro. Fue entonces cuando una parte de los panes fueron a parar a los cerdos como su madre lo indicó y los menos quemados, al piso, a unos cuantos metros de ella. La miró por última ves antes de volver corriendo adentro a causa de los llamados de su madre. No quería que viera que le había dado los panes a ella. De lo contrario, el resultado podía ser fatal.

Esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en ella, en lo que le hubiera gustado poder correr y tomarla de los hombros para llevarla adentro, secarla y darle de comer todo lo mejor que hubiera en la tienda. Hubiera querido ayudarla de otra forma. De alguna manera en la Que verdaderamente ella hubiera podido seguir adelante. Pero esos panes quemados era lo único que tenía a su alcance. Y no iba a pensarlo ni una sola vez más. De haber podido, hubiera quemado todos y cada uno de los panes que hubiera. Pero para su mala suerte, a esa hora y con ese día, solo había ese poco que encontró encima de la mesa.

Para cuando se dio cuenta el sol ya había salido y debía levantarse. Caminó a la escuela como de costumbre y al final del día, la vió. Se la veía mucho mejor, estaba repuesta, tenía otra mirada en sus ojos y eso lo animó bastante. Por un momento sintió que su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la suya, pero luego advirtió que tal vez solo fue su imaginación, ya que al instante Katniss estaba agachada recogiendo del suelo un diente de León, significado de que la primavera estaba por llegar.

A partir de ese día, muchas cosas cambiaron. Katniss era diferente, lo sabía porque su padre le había contado que de vez en cuando se acercaba a la tienda a venderle ardillas que ella misma cazaba. Esto le sorprendió un poco, ya que cazar era ilegal, lo preocupó pensar de que pudieran atraparla algún día. Pero las semanas y los meses pasaban y no solamente no la habían atrapado, sino que también se la veía mucho mejor. Estaba más entera, animada y hasta su hermana parecía estar en mejor estado del que él la recordaba. Eso lo dejó quedarse aliviado, ya que, si Katniss estaba bien, aunque fuera a la distancia, entonces él también estaría tranquilo.

* * *

De pronto todo el mundo lo miraba y se hizo un círculo a su alrededor. Entonces Peeta cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando... Había salido elegido. Su nombre había salido en el papel la cosecha para Los Juegos del Hambre. Fue en ese entonces cuando volvió a la realidad. Todos esos recuerdos que se agolparon en su mente en menos de un minuto fueron los que lo sacaron de la Tierra. Todo eso se vino a su mente, no por el hecho de haber sido elegido para ir a los juegos, sino por el hecho de que ella también iba a estar ahí. Todo ese amontonamiento de imágenes y hechos de su mente se hicieron presentes porque asociar su nombre al de Katniss, aún aunque fuera para ir a la arena, era algo que jamás se habría imaginado.

Y mientras comenzó a caminar lo supo. Estaba yendo a su propia muerte.

Una vez que subió al escenario y Effie les hizo tomarse de la mano se dio cuenta de todo. En el preciso instante en que su mano y su piel hicieron contacto con la de ella por primera vez en sus vidas, entendió que su trabajo en los juegos no sería otra cosa que protegerla hasta que él ya no existiera en este mundo. En ese mismo instante se prometió a sí mismo que dedicaría su tiempo, su vida y todo lo que estuviera en sus posibilidades y todo lo que no, a mantener a Katniss con vida. Después de todo... ¿Qué sería de su vida si no tenía la posibilidad de ver esa mirada que solo ella sabía dar? ¿Qué sería de él si no supiera que ella estaba respirando, aunque fuera lejos de él? Él no podía vivir con esa idea... Si Katniss moría, él seguramente moriría con ella.

Fue entonces que lo entendió, su trabajo en esta vida, aunque fuera algo exagerado, loco e incluso solitario, era mantenerla a ella con vida. Mantener a Katniss a salvo, sin importar el precio a pagar. Su plan para los juegos ya estaba formulado: No importaba que pasara con él, su misión y único objetivo sería conseguir que Katniss llegara hasta el final con las posibilidades de volver al Distrito 12. Las posibilidades que él estaba dispuesto a resignar solo por ella.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que les guste este nuevo OneShot. The Hunger Games fue uno de mis tantos libros favoritos y, como ya les dije, quise empezar a probar cosas nuevas escribiendo de otras tantas cosas que no sean solo animé. Ojalá les guste, espero sus comentarios acerca de esta historia :)

 _ **Lina.**_


End file.
